undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristina Essie (Misfits)
Kristina Essie', better known as '''Kris', is a main character in [[Misfits|'Misfits']]'''. Background Kristina Essie had her whole life panned out ahead of her since the day she was born. Born and raised in Belforde, she was raised by one of the most influential men in the world. Mark Essie, a award-winning novelist with a house to show proof of it. Kristina, being who she is was always used to the spotlight. She dealt with it, but that doesn't mean she enjoyed it. She's the girl that wants to chase down anything that comes to her. She did just that. She became captain of her soccer team, and leader of the publishing club. Life outside of home was absolutely great. Not to mention the fact of her new upcoming book called'' A Reason To Die...'' Though, everything at first glance seems amazing, it really isn't. It doesn't help her, that she has a Father who's constantly keeps busy. It sometimes makes her re-think of what she should value in life. Being in Belforde has always met her expectations, but obviously not all of them. Maybe if she were to move somewhere else like New York, or Atlanta she could build a foundation not for her family, but for herself. She's getting older now, and with her 20th birthday coming up, that means she needs to make more decisions. But for now, that isn't her main concern. Her main concern, is fixing this community service situation. It's not her fault, her former ex-friend Olivia is a blonde bitch. Season 1 Kristina is first seen in episode one of Misfits, she is shown among the six other un-proud members of the community service team. She's the first to reveal why she's there; disrupting Greg as he speaks. Her lucky doesn't help her, as Jace and Sebastian both nearly catch her changing into her jumpsuit. Angry, she heads to Greg asking for a change of place where she can change privately. After taunting the others, karma immediately backfires revealing her new locker room, the janitor's closet. She later returns to the normal closet. Outside, her luck doesn't change as water is splashed on her by Sebastian. A boy who she oddly enjoys, yet she can't stand. The two argue about weather he did it on purpose or not. Later, she is brought home only to find the news she had been looking for. One of her books, A Reason To Die For, was being publish but by her Father's publishing company. Kristina doesn't know weather she should be excited or angry at her Father, knowing she only got it publish because of her Father. Characteristics *Smartass - a person who is irritating because they behave as if they know everything. *Pragmatic - someone who has a reasonable way of doing things or thinking about problems based on dealing with specific situations instead of ideas and theories. *Compassionate - a person capable of feeling pity for the suffering, or misfortunes of others. Trivia * Thanks to my boi KPyagi for making Kris' bomb gif. Appearances Category:Misfits Category:Misfits Characters Category:Characters Category:Mali's wife Category:Protagonists